Maiko Revisions
by kuhlyfrays
Summary: These could've happened instead! Just a few scenes in Seasons 2 & 3 I tweaked a bit to show a little more build-up to the Maiko relationship.


Author's note: (Get ready for a long rant)

I don't know why it took me so long to think of writing this. It's just that I've always had this uneasy feeling about Zuko and Mai's relationship lingering in the back of my mind. I mean I love Mai. I love Zuko. I actually really love them together, but I must admit that I'm not satisfied with how their relationship was played out. (Then again I'm not completely thrilled with the development of any of the canon relationships, but that's beside the point.) I know that romance is one of the last things that A:TLA focuses on, but still. A few more seconds with hints of their feelings for each other wouldn't have been too hard. Maybe the writers could've thrown in a few teasing jokes here and there. Anything really. Just so that their first kiss in The Awakening would have elicited reactions of "Awwww" and "FINALLY!" instead of "WTF? Where did that come from?" As much as I love Maiko, I can understand why a lot of people don't really like them together. It was like a few seconds in two episodes in Season 2 that _barely _hinted at what was to come then BAM! lots of Maikout [make-out] (sorry, couldn't resist) scenes in Season 3. No wonder people didn't think they'd (would or should) last. I know there was that Going Home Again comic that tried to tie it up, but for some reason, I still wasn't put at ease. Phew! That was a lot to get out.

Anyway, so consider this the first of two fics which I wrote to appease my discontent. This one isn't a story, really. They're basically just scenes I would have added/changed in the show, which I felt would have made their relationship a little better developed. I did this, keeping in mind that romance isn't a major thing and that each episode is about 20 minutes long.

Disclaimer: I know I don't own them. You know I don't own them.

* * *

Season 2

The Swamp

*Iroh returns from buying food after getting money from singing, dancing and begging

Iroh: Nephew! Look at all the food I was able to buy from the money we earned!  
Zuko: *scoffs* That's not much. I still can't believe you humiliated yourself for a few coins.  
Iroh: Never mind that. Point is, we have dinner! *laying out the food* Oh, guess what I just heard? Your sister is still on our trail, and this time she's not alone.  
Zuko: What? Where did you hear that?  
Iroh: I just overheard a couple of villagers talking about the fire nation princess passing by this town a couple of days ago.  
Zuko: *stands* What? She could be nearby. We should get going. *about to pack up*  
Iroh: Relax Zuko, if she knew we'd be here, she would have stayed. Anyway, it was funny listening to them describe her and her friends.*laughs* You'd have thought they were a group of travelling circus performers. They called her the firebending princess. One of the girls with her was an acrobat.  
Zuko: Hmm, she must've gotten to Ty Lee.  
Iroh: *continuing* And the other girl was a knifethrower.  
Zuko: *gasp, eyes widen* Mai...  
Iroh: Oh yes, those were their names. *thinking* If I recall correctly, they were your sister's only friends. And, if I also recall correctly, wasn't the knifethrower your girlfriend? *teasing, smiling slyly*  
Zuko: *blushes a bit* She was not my girlfriend!  
Iroh: *grinning* I'm sorry. I only assumed since I remember you used to keep a picture of that girl when we first left the fire nation. *laughs when Zuko blushes deeper* Oh, you thought I didn't see you looking at it almost every night when you were in your cabin.  
Zuko: *still blushing* I...I don't know what you're talking about! *walks away leaving Iroh laughing*

The Chase

*Ty Lee and Mai jump in out of nowhere on either side of Azula just as she is cornered*  
Ty Lee: What have we missed?  
Mai: Need help? *turns to face Azula's attackers, slight surprise* Zuko...  
Zuko: *quietly, shocked* Mai...  
Iroh: Well, Zuko. I told you your girlfriend was helping your sister. I must say she's a lot prettier now than in the picture you kept of her.  
Zuko: Uncle! *blushing* This is hardly the time for that! Besides, I told you she's not my girlfriend.  
Ty Lee: *waving* Hi Zuko! Hi Mr. Iroh! *to Mai, giddy* Ooh, I've been waiting for you guys to see each other again. This is so exciting!  
Mai: Shut up, Ty Lee. *slight smile*  
Azula: Enough. Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got us. A princess surrenders with honor. *shoots lightning at Iroh, explosion*  
*all three disappear*

Season 3

The Awakening

*after hearing Zuko's speech*  
Mai: Wow, that answer was a little longer than I expected. *smiles at him and puts hands on his shoulders* Don't worry about it too much. *walks away*  
Zuko: *watches her with a smile*

The Headband

*while taking a walk*  
Mai: Orange is such an awful color

Zuko: *snickers* You're beautiful when you hate the world.  
Mai: *stops walking* What? *confused about what he just said*  
Zuko: What? *startled at what he just said*  
Mai: *smiling slightly* You said I'm-  
Zuko: *panicked* I only meant that it's funny how you hate the world.  
Mai: *looking a little sad* Oh, I don't _hate_ everything. *starts to walk away*  
Zuko: *running in front of her* I didn't mean it that way! I just thought...I didn't mean you...Uh...  
Mai: *laughs softly and stops* Relax. I know what you meant.  
Zuko: *relieved*

Mai: *kisses him on the cheek*

Zuko: *startled then looks at her*  
Mai: *matter-of-factly and shrugging* That's for calling me beautiful. *begins walking again* And like I said, I don't hate everything. I mean, I don't hate you.  
Zuko: *smiles goofily* I don't hate you too.  
*both stop and are about to kiss when Azula interrupts*  
Zuko: *takes Mai's hand* Can't you see we're busy?  
Mai: *looks at her hand and smiles*  
*rest of scene goes on as in the episode*

The Beach

*Everything would be the same except for the latter part*  
*In Chan's house*  
Zuko: Hey! That food's for my cranky friend!  
partyer: That girl? *points at Mai who's talking to Ruon-Jian*  
*runs and flips Ruon-Jian*  
Zuko: Stop hitting on her!

Ruon-Jian: Relax! It's just a party!  
Zuko:*to Mai* Why are you talking to him?  
Mai: *stands up* Zuko! Why have you been acting so jealous? Last time I checked, you weren't my boyfriend, so stop acting like an overpossessive one! You have no right to tell me what to do. I can talk to whomever I please. Your temper is out of control. You blow up over the littlest things!  
Zuko: Well at least I feel something, unlike you! You're just a big blah.  
Mai: *really hurt* Is that what you really think of me? Fine, I'm done with this.  
*by the fire*  
Mai: Hey.  
Zuko: Where's your new boyfriend?  
Mai: *looks away, pissed*  
Zuko: Here, are you cold? *tries to put his arm around her*  
Mai: *moves away from him* What is up with you? You're just hot and cold all day today, aren't you?  
Ty Lee: Well I'm freezing.  
Zuko: *ignores Mai* I'll make a fire.  
*while burning their family portrait*  
*same proceedings*  
Mai: Well, there is one thing I care about. I care about you.  
Zuko: *smiles, leans in and kisses her* You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that.  
Mai: *laughs lightly* You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that.  
Azula: *claps* Well, those were all wonderful performances everyone.

* * *

Author's note: There! See? Those edited versions weren't too bad or OOC or anything, right? Those weren't even a lot of scenes. I also realized that I would've been happier if they were officially together sometime within Season 3, rather than them being an item right at the first episode of the season. I chose The Beach, just because it was the episode that gave the most Maiko screentime. Anyway, there! I'm already halfway to being at peace with things. :D


End file.
